Blond Power
by Giby a hobbit
Summary: Essa fic foi um presente de inicio de ano para o povo do Tolkien Group e acabou entrando no Desafio do grupo. Desejo boas risadas a COMPLETA;AU.


**Enquanto isso na escola...**

**Blond Power**

A escola estava aberta apesar das férias, por algum motivo que a direção ignorava as alunas continuavam a freqüentar a instituição abordando os professores com as mais diversas duvidas.

Mas três professores não estavam atendendo as alunas naquela tarde.

"Ro. Eu não acho uma boa idéia invadir o gabinete do Mithrandir." Reclamou Legolas pela milésima vez

"Deixa de ser chato Las! A porta está aberta qualquer um pode entrar quando bem entender, portanto, não é invasão." Rebateu Elrohir entrando no gabinete do diretor.

"A porta está aberta porque ninguém é tolo para entrar no gabinete do diretor sem permissão." Argumentou Legolas.

"Ninguém alem do Elrohir e nos dois que sempre nos envolvemos nas artimanhas deste elfo maluco."

Elrohir parou no meio do gabinete e olhou indignado para o irmão, Elladan cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha desafiando seu gêmeo a contestá-lo.

Vendo a tensão entre os irmãos Legolas decidiu intervir.

"Afinal, o que você quer aqui no Gabinete do Mithrandir?"

"Simples meu caro Legolas. Mithrandir não teve tempo para elaborar alguma coisa para as alunas neste fim de ano. Então eu decidi preparar uns fogos de artifício para animar a escola."

"E como você pretende fazer isso caro Elrohir?

"Simples elfo verde, com isso." Elrohir pegou um livro da estante e exibiu orgulhoso o titulo 'Encanto, magias e alquimias por Gandalf o Cinzento'.

"Nem pensar!" Gritou Legolas arrancando o livro das mãos de Elrohir. "Você não vai usar o livro de encantos do Mithrandir nem que o próprio Eru em pessoa venha até aqui interceder em seu favor!"

Legolas abraçou o livro com força e afastou-se de Elrohir.

"Toda vez que você decide se envolver com essas coisas de magia e alquimia eu levo a pior!"

"Deixa de ser exagerado Legolas!" Elrohir corria pela sala atrás de Legolas tentando tomar-lhe o livro.

"Exagerado?! Com essas suas brincadeiras de alquimista você já me transformou em bebê, pintou meu cabelo de verde e me deixou entorpecido com uma fumaça esquisita!" Legolas parou deixando a mesa de Mithrandir entre eles.

"Primeiro, transformar você em bebê foi um acidente! Como eu ia adivinhar que trocar alguns ingredientes daquela poção ia resultar naquilo?"

"E esse caso quem mais saiu prejudicado fomos eu e o Elrohir, ada nos obrigou a cuidar de você durante esse período." Comentou Elladan. "E devo dize que não foi uma tarefa fácil."

"Isso mesmo Dan, foi traumatizante! Eu preferia lutar com uma orda de orcs enraivecidos com apenas um estilingue e um canivete para me defender do que passar por aquilo de novo. Até o Glorfindel ficou traumatizado de tanto que você puxou os cabelos dele!"

"Seu ada subiu muito em meu conceito depois daquele evento." Comentou Elladan.

"Quando o cabelo verde, isso foi intencional." Riu o gêmeo mais novo.

"Você ri? Meu ada ficou furioso quando viu a cor do meu cabelo!"

"Mas você deve admitir Las, foi engraçado...."

"Até você Dan?"

"E a fumaça esquisita não foi de propósito! Como eu ia adivinhar que aquela folhinha de aparência inofensiva fazia uma fumaça que deixava todo mundo doido?"

"Cannabis sativa, esse é o nome da planta." Elucidou Elladan. "Foi chocante ver meu ada ter um ataque de riso quando o Erestor tropeçou na própria túnica e foi ao chão."

"O único consolo que eu tenho neste evento foi os séculos que o Ro ficou de castigo.."

"Chega de conversa!" Esbravejou Elrohir. "Eu tenho um plano infalível, produziremos os fogos sem nenhum incidente."

"Não sei não. Seus planos infalíveis sempre falham." Legolas não seria convencido facilmente.

"Esse é." Retrucou Elrohir. "Eu não vou tocar nos ingredientes, tudo que vou fazer é ler a receita que está ai nesse livro. O Dan que conhece esses produtos todos..." Apontou para os muitos potes dispostos uma estante na parede oposta da janela. "...vai pegando os ingredientes e você, Las, mistura tudo ali no caldeirão."

O plano era tão simples que poderia dar certo, relutante Legolas entregou o livro para Elrohir.

"Ótimo! Mão à pegue 2 gramas de pólvora."

"Duas gramas? Isso não é muito Ro?"

"É o que está escrito aqui." Elrohir mostrou a pagina para o irmão.

"Se está escrito ai dever ser isso mesmo." Elladan pesou a pólvora e entregou ao Legolas.

"Agora pega 15 gramas de sódio..."

Elladan pesou o sódio e entregou ao Legolas.

"20 gamas de potássio e 10 bário gramas de ..."

Elrohir foi ditando os ingredientes uma a um

"Uma ampola de Arovit..."

"Uma ampola de Arovit?!"Perguntou Elladan. "Tem certeza que é isso?"

"É o que está escrito aqui, a-ro-vi-t.." Elrohir mostrou o livro aos companheiros de empreitada.

"Esta mesmo!" Constatou Elladan.

"Será que esse é o segredo dos fogos de Mithrandir?" Legolas estava intrigado.

"Deve ser. Vamos continuar, quero terminar logo com isso."

"Isso tudo é medo de ser flagrado Ro?" Troçou Elladan.

"Não Dan, só estou ansioso para mostrar nosso feito para as meninas."Retrucou Elrohir. "Vamos continuar! 20ml se silicone, 10 ml de lanolina..."

Como era o que estava escrito no livro Elladan e Legolas continuaram o trabalho.

"Ro essa receita está estranha."

"Las para de chiar! Eu só estou lendo. Para te reclamar e mistura logo esse troço! Dan pega acetato de tocoferol e metoxicinamato de etilhexila.."

Elladan pegou os ingrediente entregou a Legolas e foi até o irmão conferir pela enésima vez o livro do Mithrandir.

"Ro você tem que admitir que essa receita está realmente de estranha...."

**CABRUUUUUUUM**

Os gêmeos foram lançados ao chão por uma explosão. Eles olharam na direção que Legolas deveria estar. Uma estante próxima estava tombada e seus livros espalhados pelo chão.

"LEGOLAS!" Os irmão gritaram.

Os gêmeos levantaram e correram para socorrer o amigo.

"Que ele não tenha virado um bebê... que ele não tenha virado um bebê... que ele não tenha virado um bebê... que ele não tenha virado um bebê..." Repedia Elrohir como um mantra.

"Chega de lamurias Ro, me ajuda com essa estante!"

Com muito esforço os irmão ergueram o pesado móvel, Legolas estava debaixo de uma pilha de livros, apenas suas pernas estavam à mostra

"Pés! Pés de adulto! Pernas de adulto!" Elrohir caiu de joelhos no chão e abraçou as pernas de Legolas. "Obrigado Iluvatar!"

Elladam retirava os livros de cima do amigo enquanto o irmão agradecia a todos os Valar pela graça concedida.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"O que aconteceu Dan?" Elrohir nunca ouvira o irmão gritar daquela forma e isso o assustou.

Elladan apontou para a cabeça de Legolas.

"Ai ai! Dan que penteado é esse?"

"Acho que o nome é Black Power..."

"Está mais para Blond Power..."

"Ro você deve ter feito alguma besteira! Onde está o livro?"

Elladan pegou o livro e folheou uns instante.

"Ro seu tapado! As paginas estavam coladas, você começou lendo a receita de fogos de artifício e terminou com uma receita de tônico capilar..."

Neste instante Legolas começou a despertar.

"Las! Você está bem?" Perguntou Elrohir solicito.

"Não olhe par o espelho." Elladan alertou.

Legolas automaticamente olhou para o grande espelho que ficava na parede.

AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

****

Mithrandir acompanhado de Elrond, Glorfindel,Erestor e Thranduil andavam apressados pelo pátio da escola em direção do prédio da diretoria para investigar a causa da explosão ouvida à pouco.

"Só quero descobrir quem foi o idiota que cometeu a ousadia de entrar no meu gabinete sem autorização!" Grunhia Mithrandir.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza que a explosão veio do seu gabinete." Elrond tentou argumentar.

"Porque é o único lugar que tem pólvora aqui na escola." Rebateu o diretor.

Quando eles estavam se aproximando do prédio a porta principal foi aberta com um estrondo dela saiu Elladan correndo desesperadamente.

"Eu sou o Elladan! Eu sou o Elladan!" Gritava, ele correu em direção à mata próxima e desapareceu.

Em seguida surgiu Legolas com seu novíssimo penteado, fogo nos olhos e um machado de anão nas mãos perseguindo o gêmeo.

Poucos instantes depois veio Elrohir correndo atrás dos outros dois.

"Ele é o Elrohir, ele é o Elrohir!"

Fim

Prólogo

"Meu gabinete!" Gritou Mithrandir correndo para dentro do prédio.

"Meus filhos!" Gritou Elrond correndo na direção que os jovens elfos tomaram.

Erestor acenou a mão em frente ao rosto de Thranduil.

"Estado de choque." Constatou. "Definitivamente."

"Isso significa que ele esta fora do ar?" Perguntou Gorfindel.

"Exatamente." Confirmou Erestor.

"Oba! Vou testar minha caneta de tinta permanente!"

Agora é o fim! :P


End file.
